


Stiles gets a work out

by Ashley_omam



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First story, Gym AU, Kisses, Locker Room, Love, M/M, Oneshot, shower, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_omam/pseuds/Ashley_omam
Summary: After moving out of his dads house, stiles decides that this is the perfect time to start going to the gym in his new apartment. Too bad he wont be able to concentrate on anything but the hot guy who works there.





	Stiles gets a work out

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sterek Au, hope you enjoy! xoxo

**Stiles gets a workout.**

   Stiles hadn't gone to the gym in a long time. He hadn't even exercised since playing lacrosse in high school and that was three years ago now. So since getting a job and moving into a big apartment building (with a gym) across town, he made working out at least his second priority. First priority being to call his dad everyday to check in on him.

   That would be how stiles finds himself in his apartments gym late one night after work staring at the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen. Stiles didn't end up getting the most out of his workout, too distracted by the guys broad shoulders and biceps sticking out of the white wife beater tank top. Not to mention when they guy turned around he had the most intense green eyes stiles had ever seen. Stiles caught himself multiple times staring at the stranger, totally lusting after him trying not to get caught.

 _'Don't be a creep!'_   Stiles thought to himself. 

  Eventually when stiles got a closer look he saw that the gorgeous man had a rectangular name tag sticking out from his tank that said 'Derek'. It was then stiles realized he would never be able to concentrate on a proper workout while Derek was working. 

So stiles started to try working out at different times, first super early before work, Derek was already there, then right after work, Derek was yet again still there. No matter what time stiles tried Derek was always there, it was inevitable, Derek was always there and stiles was doomed to look at his stupid gorgeous face every time. It was kind of embarrassing, Stiles didn't know anything when it came to working out and he was Derek who looked like he spent every waking moment doing endless pull ups.

It had been two weeks of stiles 'working out' everyday after work when he finally got caught hardcore staring at Derek. Stiles didn't know how to react at first, he just kind of flailed and quick turned around and walked towards the back of the gym to the treadmills. Stiles could still see Derek's reflection in the wall length mirrors in front of him, and his heart nearly stopped when Derek started walking towards him. Derek ended up on the treadmill right next to stiles and it felt as if he couldn't breathe properly. Stiles knew he should say something, at least apologize for staring, so he finally worked up the courage.

"Hey, i'm sorry if it felt like i was staring at you, I've just been trying to learn the proper work out techniques and you obviously have an amazing body so i was just observing how you work out which still sounds creepy, i'm sorry, I'm Stiles by the way" He blabbed out in a fast breath, trying to be louder then the music blasting.

Derek just stared for a moment looking startled.

"Derek" he finally said putting his hand out to shake stiles's in a firm grip " It's okay, if you really are interested in learning proper techniques i can train you, i'm always here anyway" Derek continued.

"Yes! I mean yeah that would be great thank you so much!" Stiles smiled, Derek chuckled.

That is how the beginning of a semi awkward friendship started. Derek didn't say a lot, but Stiles filled the silence enough for the both of them. They worked out every day for a two hours for a few weeks non stop. Stiles was so sore in the beginning he could barley move but his body was getting used to it and he was finally starting to see progress. Working out with Derek was a lot more fun then he thought. Derek didn't say a lot but when he did it was usually a funny remark about a story stiles was blabbing about. He learned that Derek had two sisters who also lives in this apartment as Derek learned about stiles Dad and of course Scott.

A few days later stiles has slugged into the gym just not feeling it, he was a little low on the rent this month because he had to fix something that went wrong with his jeep and he didn't know what he was going to do, he didn't want to worry his dad. While attempting to lift some weights he wasn't paying attention and ended up hurting his wrist.

"Shit" Stiles sighed.

"Are you okay? Let me get you some ice" Derek said quickly running to the back room to get an ice pack. "What's on your mind? you don't seem all here tonight" Derek asked.

"Sorry, i just have a lot on my mind, i had to fix my something that was wrong with my jeep and now i'm just a little short on my rent this month, but i'll figure it out" Stiles said looking at his wrist and not looking up.

"Well I could always spot you the money and you can pay me back as you can" Derek offered. "Oh, Derek I wasn't asking, I couldn't do that to you" Stiles replied sadly

"No really it's not a big deal, I've got pretty good connections around here too, considering My last names Hale" Derek laughed.

_HALE, HE LIVED IN THE HALE APARTMENTS. HALE._

 

"You're kidding, Derek Hale, You own these apartments?" Stiles asked stunned.

"Yeah, my sisters and I do, I'm really surprised you didn't already put that together" Derek laughed. Stiles did too,

"Well thank you Derek, if you are really serious it means a lot that you would help me out" Stiles smiles letting his eyes linger on Derek lips as he did.

"Of course Stiles anything for you" Derek smiled back.

   Stiles wanted so bad to kiss him right then and there but he just couldn't get up the nerve, plus what are the chances of Derek actually wanting to kiss stiles back anyway.

***

The next couple of weeks passed quickly, Stiles and Derek becoming more close, even hanging out outside of the gym for movie nights, pizza and sometimes a few beers. Stiles was a little earlier then usually today when he arrived at the gym it was completely empty. Derek was usually always there before him. Stiles decided to check the locker room. Big mistake. He found Derek in the locker room alright, in the shower! With his back to stiles he had perfect view of Derek back and butt. oh boy. 

Stiles was stunned for a few seconds before Derek turned around and stiles quick clamped his eyes shut and turned around to run out of the locker room.

"Oh my god, sorry!" Stiles yelled over his shoulder. 

"Stiles, wait!" Derek yelled coming up behind him and taking a hold of his elbow to turn him around. Derek had a towel wrapped around his waist now.

"I'm sorry Derek i didn't know you wer-" Stiles rushed, shifting his weight from one leg to the other trying to hide the growing bulge in his pants.

"Hey, its okay, really" Derek smirked, leaning down and pressing his lips to Stiles, wrapping his hand around stiles waist and pulling him tight against his wet body. Stiles let out a high pitched wine as he kissed back. Derek smiled into the kiss before pulling back to breathe. 

"Wow" Stiles said heavy lidded. 

"Yeah, I've wanted to do that for a while now, i just wasn't really sure if you did, until now" Derek said glancing down at stiles shorts that he had an obvious bulge in them now, but he wasn't the only one.

"I've wanted it too, probably from the first moment i saw you" Stiles confessed.

"Well why don't we go get a workout in?" Derek asked smugly. 

"Hell yeah!" stiles laughed, following Derek back into the now steamy locker room. Best workout ever. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it and if you might want a little Steamy second chapter!? xoxo  
> 


End file.
